Event
Current Events Icchi Day: Susanoo-Netherworld 5 Contest Date: ''2017/12/1 0:00 ~ 2017/12/1 23:59'' * The first day of every month is Icchi Day! A subjugation of great value has appeared for 24 hours only! This subjugation will give double the amount of Dark Amulets required to unlock the limited time subjugation! * In addition, Hero Experience has been increased by 1.5 times! It can be increased even further by adding the Special Efficacy Heroes for the event to your team! Susanoo-Netherworld 5 Contest (スサノヲ冥府五番勝負) Date: ''2017/11/30 ~ 2017/12/14'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Festival Points and Dark Amulets! * If you earn enough Festival Points, you can get a talisman for new soudai kijin, Jiroubou who can be awakened into a Rainbow Hero! Other Point rewards include various useful items, ornaments, regular Awakening materials and Awakening materials for Jiroubou, and a special gift item that'll get you special festival message when given to a Hero. 'Challenge to the Netherworld Legendary Six (冥府六傑への挑戦)' Date: ''2017/11/30 ~ 2017/12/7'' * Challenge the Netherworld Legendary Six to a serious bout! * Everyday starting from 11/30, an ultra-high difficulty Challenge Subjugation featuring one of the Netherworld Legendary Six will be released! * Upon clearing the subjugation objectives, you can get their respective special plushies! Past Events Super Training Campaign (超育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/10/25 ~ 2017/10/31'' * Clear the festival subjugation to receive "Shugenkai Invitation - Strong"! Using the Shugenkai Invitation - Strong will allow you to access the subjugation, Shugenkai - Strong, for 15 minutes. Clearing this subjugation will give your Heroes a larger amount of experience than the regular Shugenkai! * Upon clearing "Guidepost of Shugenkai - Strong", an Experience Rinnegarasu is guaranteed to appear! * For the duration of the event, the effects of using Shigyoku in Main Story subjugations has been increased. Descent of Legends: Heimdall (神話降臨 ヘイムダル) Date: ''2017/10/19 ~ 2017/10/25'' * Clear the festival subjugation for a chance to obtain the new event-limited Hero from Asgaruzukai, Heimdall! * In addition to dropping from the subjugation, Heimdall may also be obtained from obtaining enough Jade from the festival subjugation along with other rewards including ornaments and secret recipe manuals for Heimdall-exclusive equipment! Descent of Legends: Thor (神話降臨 トール) Date: ''2017/10/12 ~ 2017/10/19'' * Clear the festival subjugation for a chance to obtain the event-limited Hero from Asgaruzukai, Thor! * In addition to dropping from the subjugation, Thor may also be obtained from obtaining enough Thunder Stones from the festival subjugation along with other rewards including ornaments and secret recipe manuals for Thor-exclusive equipment! Affection Level Campaign (親愛度キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/10/12 ~ 2017/10/19'' * Clear the festival subjugation to obtain Affection Fruits and seeds that can grow into different qualities of Affection Melons! Affection Fruits will may greatly increase affection level when gifted to a Hero. These fruits have an expiration date of 10/25 (maintenance), so be sure to gift them before they spoil! Mirror Flower, Water Moon ~Three Rabbits and the Moon Princess~ (鏡花水月 ～三羽のウサギと月の姫君～) Date: ''2017/9/29 ~ 2017/10/12'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Moon Festival Points! * If you earn enough Moon Festival Points, you can get a talisman for new oudai musician, Ungyou! Other Point rewards include various useful items, ornaments, talismans for Special Efficacy Heroes, and a special gift item that'll get you special festival message when given to a Hero. * In addition, festival Hero, Agyou will be added in the second half of the event! * Upon logging in every day (0:00 JST), Kaa-kun and newly arrived festival Uu-san will present everyone with a topic. Choosing either option will reward you with Golden Rice which will be used in the latter half of the festival! Descent of Legends: Freya (神話降臨 フレイヤ) Date: ''2017/9/21 ~ 2017/9/28'' * Clear the festival subjugation for a chance to obtain the event-limited Hero from Asgaruzukai, Freya! * In addition to dropping from the subjugation, Freya may also be obtained from obtaining enough Love Stones from the festival subjugation along with other rewards including ornaments and secret recipe manuals for Freya-exclusive equipment! Super Training Campaign (超育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/9/14 ~ 2017/9/21'' * Clear the festival subjugation to receive "Shugenkai Invitation - Strong"! Using the Shugenkai Invitation - Strong will allow you to access the subjugation, Shugenkai - Strong, for 15 minutes. Clearing this subjugation will give your Heroes a larger amount of experience than the regular Shugenkai! * For the duration of the event, the effects of using Shigyoku in Main Story subjugations has been increased. Yaorozu Cooking King Competition (八百万料理王決定戦) Date: ''2017/8/31 ~ 2017/9/14'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Gourmet Points! * If you earn enough Gourmet Points, you can get a talisman for new soudai swordsman, Wakaukanome! Other Point rewards include various useful items, ornaments, special Carved Seals, and Heroes with those special seals. Descent of Legends: Evil God Loki (神話降臨 悪神ロキ) Date: ''2017/8/24 ~ 2017/8/31'' * Clear the festival subjugation for a chance to obtain the event-limited Hero from Asgaruzukai, Loki! * In addition to dropping from the subjugation, Loki may also be obtained from obtaining enough Evil Spirit Stones from the festival subjugation along with other rewards including ornaments and secret recipe manuals for Loki-exclusive equipment! Banketsu Prayer Voting! - Revised ~Dokushin-sama's Wishes~ (卍傑祈願投票・改 ～独神様の願い事～) Date: ''2017/8/17 ~ 2017/8/24'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Ban Festival Points and Voting Tickets! * If you earn enough Ban Festival Points, you can get talismans for new soudai shaman, Koropokkuru! Other Point rewards include ornaments and various useful items. * Use the Voting Tickets to vote for pairs of Heroes that you wish to see a Banketsu Lore for! The top two pairs with the highest votes and the top pair with the most voters will have a Banketsu Lore added at a later date. Big Campaign Festival (大キャンペーン祭) Date: ''2017/8/10 ~ 2017/8/17'' * Super Training Campaign ** Clear the subjugation, "Guidepost of Shugenkai - Strong", for Experience Rinnegarasu and Shugenkai Invitation - Strong. * Samsara Campaign ** Clear any chapter of the subjugation, "Samsara Components", for SkillLv Rinnegarasu and Samsara Path Invitations. ** Receive twice the amount of Lapis Lazuli from performing Samsara! * Black Box Festival ** The rate for Black Box drops from Main Story subjugations has greatly increased! ** Clear the subjugation, "Yaorozu's Volcano", for Seal Dust. * Expedition Festival ** Expeditions now cost half the kaika. Hero experience is doubled for successful expeditions, and the appearance rate for Heroes has been increased. * Eternity Castle Campaign ** Receive double the amount of Eternity Tokens and Gold Rabbit Awakening Incense Burners upon clearing floors at Eternity Castle. Holy Festival Subjugation: Santa Subjugation (聖・祭事討伐 惨多討伐) Date: ''2016/12/24 ~ 2016/12/25'' A subjugation has been added to the Festival tab in Subjugations until December 25th, 23:59! Defeat enemies for chest drops and clear the objectives to obtain limited time Christmas-themed ornaments for your Grand Palace as well as gift items for your heroes! Expedition Festival (遠征祭) Date: ''2016/11/17 ~ 2016/11/24'' The Expedition Festival has begun! Until the end of the event, expeditions now cost half the kaika they normally cost to begin the expedition. Rewards for completing an expedition have also increased. * For a Success or a Great Success, experience for your Heroes has doubled. * The rate of getting a Hero drop has increased. First Bond Event: Hyakkaryouran (百花繚乱) Date: 2016/9/1 ~ 2016/9/15 Receive a free temporary Kukurihime, Kiichi Hougen and Gotokuneko from your mailbox! Make them join your team permanently by raising their affection to level 30 for the first Hero you choose, level 50 for each following one. Get rainbow seeds from the event stage! Plant them in the garden and you have a chance to receive Festival Flowers, which can be given to any heroes and greatly raises the affection level comparing with normal flowers. Boost affection rate gained! Each day through the event God, Ayakashi or Humans will gain a boost in affection when you give them gifts on the respective days. If you don't raise their affection to the needed level by the end of the event, the Hero(es) will be removed from your team. Archive * Past Events for 2017 * Past Events for 2016 Category:Events